Sin City
by AjProctor1
Summary: Triplets move to the Palm Woods. All eyes set on stardom, all hoping for the time of their lives. But with four heart-throb singers in their path, will they ever make it in Sin City? Each chapter from a different persons perspective.
1. Chapter 1 Amy

Amy

"Now you two look after Amy. Shes the baby."

"We're triplets! How am i possibly the baby!?" I yelled angrily.

"Now! No yelling, I want a loving goodbye. Even you Amy." Mom held out her arm and pulled us all into a hug.

"Mommy, let go. You're gonna choke me." Nikki said smiling.

"Im gonna miss my girls." She lifted a hand and wiped her cheek.

"You're the one running off to marry a footballer." I said looking away. My other sister, Missy gave me a dangerous look.

"Love you mom." Nikki said waving.

"Take care girls!" She backed up onto the bus and waved.

"Did you really have to take a dig at the last moment?" Nikki said still smiling and waving at mom.

"It wasn't a dig it was true."

"You're so petty," Missy said grabbing the handle of her suitcase.

"And you're really annoying, but I guess neither of us will change!" I said raising my eyebrows as she walked away. Nikki digged me in the ribs with her elbow, but she was laughing.

We were all very different. You never would've thought we were sisters, let alone triplets. Nikki, was the oldest of the three of us. She had long flowing dark blonde hair. Dark eyebrows, and dark eyes. She was a model back home in San Francisco. Only local magazines and stuff but still. She was of model looks. Thin, elegant beautiful. She was the most popular girl in school at our old school. Dated the hottest guys and was obviously, a cheerleader. She was a girly girl. Missy was more like me. She had dark brown hair that reached down to her chest, dark eyebrows and dark brown eyes. She was a swimmer, so too had a thin body, but was athletic. She was star track athlete and also very popular. Me not so much. I was averagely thin, but I guess most would call me curvy, as I had an ass and boobs that both my sisters were jealous of. I was shorter than them by about an inch, but I always hated it as I was the youngest too. I did have rocking abs though. Not a six pack but I was toned as hell. That often happened with head cheerleaders. Yes, head cheerleader. Though you wouldn't guess. I had shorter hair than my sisters, and id dyed it red. It reached at the moment, just about my shoulders. I wore thick rimmed glasses, had dark eyes and wore a lot of black. I was more into music than my other two sisters and less into lessons. I was more known for not being at class than being there.

I hauled my massive suitcase up to the front steps of the Palm Woods. "Man I am sweating like a fat chick at a disco." I said panting.

"Well unsurprising, its like a hundred degrees and you're wearing a black top and carrying a ridiculously large bag." Missy said. I looked down at my top. She made a good point, but when id dressed this morning I thought my denim hot pants balanced it out. I also now realised my converse were probably a bad idea.

"I cannot even feel my feet." Nikki said.

"Maybe that's the 100 feet heels you're wearing." I said sarcastically. We walked through the front doors into an air-conditioned lobby. Man that felt good.

"Checking in?" A rather large man behind a desk said. He didn't smile. Id noticed that when we entered Hollywood. Not a lot of smiles.

"Uh yeah." Nikki said. "Im Nikki Spencer, and these are my sisters, Missy and Amy."

"And I am quite uninterested." The man said. Missy and I looked at eachother. "Now you know the conditions of living here? You must attend the school within the hotel and also uphold a successful career."

"Urm ok." Nikki said, her smile fading. "Well I'm a model, Missy is an actress and Amy is a dancer."

"A dancer huh?" He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows. "Hm" He grunted. I did not appreciate that.

"Excuse me?!" I said angrily.

"Here we go." Missy said quietly.

"What was that little hiss of disapproval about? Does dance not live up to the high rank of honour that working in the lobby of a hotel does?!" I snapped. The look of horror and disbelief on his face amused me, so I smiled. Job done. "I guess this is our key." I said snapping it out of his hand, slipping a ten dollar bill in its place. "Buy yourself a cookie dear."

I turned on my heels and walked away towards the elevator doors.

"Impressive." A voice said from a sofa.

"Excuse me?"

A boy stood up, smiling. He had tanned skin, dark hair, and was about my height. "Nobody steps up to Bitters. Ever."

"Do I get a medal or something?" I said.

He looked at me for a moment, then smiled more brightly.

"Maybe. Ill see what Ive got in my closet."

I bit my botton lip, smiled and nodded. "I'll expect a findings report in the morning then."

"You're staying here?" He said raised eyebrows.

"The suitcase wasn't a good enough indicator for you?" I said turning and pointing.

"Oh." He looked embarrassed.

"See you around Carlos." I said turning away.

"How did you know?" He replied confused.

"Your tags hanging out of your underwear." I smiled once again and turned away.

"Damn." I heard him whisper.

I could tell this would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2 Logan

Logan

I wasn't sure who she was, but I couldn't stop thinking about her. Even after she pulled her friend away from Carlos sand walked away, I wanted to know who she was. She had long flowing blonde hair and a rocking body. She got into the elevator followed by two equally as beautiful girls hauling suitcases. They were staying here. YES! I ran past the group of little old ladies who lingered in the lobby and ran to the stairwell. Taking the steps two at a time I ran up to the crib. I opened the door closed it then pressed my eye against the peephole. There they were, walking past like three angels.

"Urh Logan?" A voice behind me said. I turned around the see Katie and Kendall giving me a weird look.

"Shhh, hot neighbours!" Kendall suddenly leaped forward pushing me out the way.

"I cant see anything!" Kendall whispered.

"Ok, ok." I whispered back. "Open the door quietly."

He pulled the door slowly and carefully, while we both looked round the door. "No way." Kendall whispered, smiling from ear to ear. "They're moving in next door."

"Score!" We slow-mo high fived, so we didn't make any noise.

"Jheeze, come on Nikki it's a door not a frickin Sudoku. Why is this taking you so long?"

"I'm trying not to chip a nail!" The blonde girl said pouting. So her name was Nikki. Mrs Nikki Mitchell, that could work. She finally managed to open the door and they all walked into the room.

"Damn." I whispered under my breath stepping out into the hallway. Kendall smiled at me brightly. "What?"

"Im just, its a good day." I laughed at Kendall and his cheesy grin. I hadn't seen him his jappy in a while. I mean, when Jo left Kendall got really upset. He said he was fine now, but Kendall was a lover. And I knew deep down he was lonely. "Lets go say hi." Kendall said pulling my arm.

"Wait woah, what? We can just go say hi." I said stressing out.

"Sure you can." A womans voice said. I looked at Kendall cofused then realised we weren't alone. The girl with bright dyed red hair was stood outside her door, leaning against the wall, smiling.

"I...i...uh..i...uh" I stuttered.

"Its fine." She smiled sweetly. "Honestly, we don't bite. Unless you're into that." She said raising her eyebrows cheekily. I laughed as my body loosened up a bit.

"Were you listening the whole time?" I asked embarrassed.

"Well you weren't really saying much but yes I saw you staring at my sister the whole time."

"Sister?" Kendall and I said in unison, shocked.

"Yeah. Triplets, woo." She said unenthusiastically rolling her eyes. Kendall and I exchanged looks. We were living next to super hot triplets. This. Is. AWESOME.

"So I'm assuming your all like models or something?" Kendall asked.

"My sister with the blonde hair that your friend here cant stop drooling over, yes. My other sister Missy with the dark hair is an actress."

"And you?" Kendall asked. She stared back and smiled.

"Im a dancer."

I could almost hear Kendall heart race double as a big smile spread across his face.

"What about you?" She asked.

"We're in a band." I said proudly. "Big time rush."

Her expression suddenly changed. Her mouth dropped and her eyes went ridiculously wide. Her breath got short and fast and she started backing up towards her door.

"No way, sounds awesome, gotta go see ya!" She said quickly, almost non-understandable. Kendall and I looked at eachother in the silence after she left.

"That was a bit odd." I said.

"I know." Kendall picked something off the floor, "She left her cell. I should go give it back."

"I wouldn't right now, she seemed a bit, stressed as she left." I replied. "Come on, we gotta be at roque in half hour."

"Ok," Kendall said walking back ino the crib.

I stayed in the hallway looking at the door. What had just happened? Things were going well till then.

But I couldn't think about that now, cause a super hot model had moved next door. And I needed to make her mine.


	3. Chapter 3 Missy

Missy

Amy slammed the door behind her, stood with her back against it and slowly slid to the floor.

"Uh, hi?" I said.

"Hi" She whimpered in reply, putting her head in her hands.

"Whats wrong?" Nikki said getting up off the couch and standing next to me.

"Its them." She mumbled.

"Its who?" I asked.

"Big Time Rush, it's them next door." Nikki and I looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"No frickin way!" I said through teary eyes and shortness of beath.

"Dont laugh!" Amy said whining. "This is horrifying!" She slumped into a ball on the floor as we carried on laughing.

"Lighten up, its not that bad." Nikki said.

"Not that bad?! My 16 year old self, the BTR head of fan club met them and threw up on Kendall at the meet and greet! He had to deep condition his hair before the show and I was told catergorically to never return to a meet and greet, I cant believe I didn't recognise them." She screeched.

"Its not suprising, you basically refused to acknowledge their exsistence for the next 2 years." I replied. "Its fine. They obviously didn't remember you."

"Well she used to wear harry potter glasses, have greasy hair, braces and horrifying acne." Nikki said bluntly.

"Thanks." Amy replied unimpressed.

"I think Nikki is trying to say that you're ridiculously hot now. You've got this rocker chick vibe, amazing rack and beautiful skin." I said glaring at Nikki.

"Hey, you're my sister not my secret admirer, enough with the kindness." Amy said sighing as she stood up. "This is gonna be ok right?"

"It'll be fine." I patted her on the back, we may be sisters but Amy was not a hugger.

I walked down to the lobby, in search for a drink. Packing had made me sleepy and thirsty, but there was no time to sleep. We were in Hollywood baby! I walked down to the lobby, I was more of a stairs girl, and laziness was my least favourite thing. I pulled down my Miami Dolphins shirt and tucked the front into my booty shorts, and pulled my hair out of the ponytail to let it hang down to my chest. I looked at my watch, 1PM, i assumed everyone would be in school now, but looking out at the pool it was packed. I walked outside and looked around at the people. It was all very different here. I know its not very far, but San Fran was a lot more, low key than this. The people were a lot more mellow.

No girls were in the pool. They were all sat on the side sunbathing. I didn't understand. I mean, i love tanning as much as the next girl, but it was roasting hot, and nobody was within an inch of the water and the moment a splash went near them they screamed.

But a small group of tween girls continued to scream. I stared at them confused, was there a fire? I turned round and suddenly saw a herd of them running towards me. In all the hustle and bustle I was suddenly plunged into the pool. I felt a sharp pain in my forehead and struggled getting to the surface, till I felt a pair of hands on the back of my shirt. I could feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness as I was pulled out of the pool and carried through the crowd.

I looked up at a face, masked by a big pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap. He walked me, I was in his arms, to the bathroom, where he sat me down on the counter and grabbed some paper towels.

"Thanks." I said as he passed me a damp one, and i placed it on my head. "Ahhh." I sighed as I touched it to the wound which was bleeding quite a bit.

"You'll be ok. Sorry about that." He said taking off his hat to reveal brown thick hair, then his glasses showing his beautiful eyes and his fairly tanned skin. I noticed then that he was quite tall, athletic, and hot as hell.

"Sorry?" I asked confused.

"The crowd, kind of my fault."

"Stalkers is it?" I laughed. He didn't.

"Fans." He said sitting next to me.

"Oh right, yeah, I haven't quite wrapped my head around this whole, hotel filled with famous kids thing."

"You new?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah me and my sisters moved in today. 2K." His eyes suddenly lit up.

"Ooooooh. You're the triplet." It wasn't a question, it was a fact. "You've made quite the impression on my friends."

"My sisters have, not me. And you guys have made an impression on them. I mean, her." I chuckled to myself. He just stared confused. "Oh my sister, might've met you before."

"Really?" He asked. "When?"

"I better not say, she'd kill me." I hopped up onto my feet. "Thanks for this." I said pointing to the cut. "And this," Pointing to the wet towel.

"Well if you're feeling better later maybe me and my friends could take you and your sisters out? Show you around?"

I pondered this thought. On the one hand, Amy would die of embarrassment if they ever found out who she was. So I should say no. But, On the other, James was ridiculously good looking. I think we all know which hand I chose.

"Ok, cool." I smiled and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4 Kendall

Kendall

I sat in the crib, guitar in hand. I suddenly felt an urge to write a song, a romantic song. Im not sure what it was. Since Jo left, I hadn't written one but now, I needed to write something. The words seemed to come easily, and no one was around, so i let myself go. I was put off my pace when James entered through the front door.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey you!" He said with a grin on his face.

"Uh Yeah?" I said standing up putting my guitar down. "Whats up James?"

"I have excellent news." He carried on smiling. He reminded me of the joker from batman with this crazy grin.

"They've turned the pool into a giant aquarium with sharks and a playful dolphin called flipper?" Carlos said suddenly jumping next to me with an excited smile. Where the heck had he come from?!

"No Carlos. Let that dream go." James said patting a disappointed Carlos' shoulder. "We are taking the triplets out."

"What triplets?" Carlos said.

"The girls next door?" I said grinning.

"Yeah." He was nodding his head and wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don't know who you're talking about. But I did meet this girl earlier, so cool and super hot." Carlos smiled again.

"What did she look like?" I asked curiously.

"Quite short, slim, amazing butt, cute smile, geeky glasses and red hair. Not the ginger type the like...red type."

My smile faded. "Thats the girl I saw." I said quietly.

"Ooooooh, fight fight fight fight!" James yelled. "They like the same girl, who will win?" James said in a Radio host voice.

"We're not fighting." I said putting my arm around Carlos.

"But you both want her right?"

Carlos and I looked at eachother awkwardly. We both opened our mouths as if to say something but were interrupted by Logan's entrance, he seemed to be wringing his hands nervously.

"Is this a date, we only met them today, oh god what if I say something weird and embarrassing, oh god, oh god." He started pacing.

"How does he even know?" I said pointing at him.

"I texted him." James replied calmly. "Logan chill. Its not a date, we'll just show them around and when I start making out with the hot one, you guys can go home."

We all stared at him one eyebrow raised. Classic James.

I stood in my bedroom staring at my wardrobe. What the hell do I wear? Why am I nervous? Why am I talking to myself?

I paced past my sweaters and shirts. Damn what colour did she like? Wait...do I even know her name?

"Ooooh Kendall's nervous for his date. How cute!" Katie said leaning around the door.

"MOOOOOM KATIE'S BEING ANNOYING." I yelled.

"Katie leave Kendall alone, he's a bit sensitive cause he's nervous for his date."

"Its not a date!" I said pushing Katie's head away and closing the door. "Would I really take the guys on a date with me? Its a social outing."

"Its possible." Katie said from the other side of the door. "You guys are attached at the hip. And social outing my ass."

"Whatever." I walked back to the wardrobe. Im thinking...casual. Jeans. Skinny, yes good choice. Highlights my good butt. Maybe a shirt? No too dressed up. I mean we're just going out. Its not even a date...It could be though. No Kendall Its not a date. But I do wanna out do Carlos...No he's your friend. Whatever happens happens.

I grabbed a plain white Tee, a snap back and headed out the door. Not on a date. On a social outing. Yeah.


	5. Chapter 5 Amy

Amy

"GET OUT OF THE BATH YOU SLUT!" I banged on the door for about one minute, without stopping. I kicked the door and grabbed it suddenly in pain. "Shit" I hissed to myself.

"What?" Missy said opening the door. She stood fully clothed, her make up all done and her hair pristine.

"Its half 7, we're meeting the guy at 8, and you've been in the god damn bathroom since 5 pm." I said quietly but forcefully. "Let. Me. In."

"But Im not ready!" She said eye wide. I returned the stare and looked down at myself. I was wearing my dance leggings and a sports crop top.

"I have just sweated out my soul, in a boiling hot studio with no damn air conditioning." I hissed the words as if they were poison. "Move." I said sternly and she did.

"Watch out Nikki, Amy's nervous." Missy said. I grabbed a bottle of shower gel and threw it a her head, she ducked and laughed as I closed the door.

I'm not nervous. I was panicking. There's a difference. I mean, these guys were my idols back in the day and now I was going out sightseeing with them. This was surreal. I should feel awesome, but I felt sick, and from past experience, feeling sick, around big time rush, ended badly.

It was now ten past 8 and I was putting my shoes on. I'd gone for a pair of denim look leggings and a goonies crop top. Id done my makeup nicely with my usual smokey eyes and put on some bright red lipstick. I sat tying the laces of my black biker boots as Nikki walked in.

"You ok?" She said sweetly sitting next to me.

"Im fine why?" I said still leaning over doing my laces.

"I know you. You're nervous and panicking. I don't want you to get an anxiety attack." I sighed and sat up, she looked at me sympathetically. "Look moms not around now, Missy and I have to care for you, I'm trying to be a good sister."

"And you are. But I'm fine. I'm not a baby Nikki."

"I know you're not." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Just tell me if you need to step out for a second, get some fresh air and we can ok"

I smiled at her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Sure."

"Anyway, you look super hot." Nikki said standing in front of me. "That Kendall guy isn't gonna be able to keep his hands off you."

"Urm what?" I said standing infront of her. She smirked.

"Oh come on he was always your favourite. And from the way he was staring at you earlier when we came into the apartment, you're his too."

"Please shut up. Lets go." I said walking past her, she smacked my ass on the way past.

"So jealous of that trunk." She said as I passed.

We arrived at the lobby and it was pretty quiet for a Friday evening. Nikki sat down on a couch. No surprises she was wearing a short pink dress, black heels and a black blazer and almost every guy who walked past was staring. Missy had her fair share of admirers too. She was wearing a short black skirt and a white shirt with a fancy black bow at the neck. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. I suddenly felt very underdressed, I mean I hadn't even straightened my hair. Maybe I should've worn heels...or a skirt... Not much time to solve it, as the boys suddenly stepped out of the elevator. I felt my heart race as they walked towards us in what felt like slow motion.

"Hey!" Carlos said smiling, I swear he was looking right at me.

"Hi." I said coolly.

"You ok?" Logan said, "You ran out on us pretty fast earlier."

"Yeah, Um" I stuttered nervously. "Sorry about that I urm left the oven on."

"You ok?" Kendall said looking at me intently.

I could feel myself panicking, my hands were shaking uncontrollably and the pressure in the room seemed to be building. I felt a cold hand grab mine and squeeze.

"She has anxiety." Missy said.

"Oh crap." Kendall said stepping forward. He put his hands on either side of my face and looked me straight in the eyes. I stared back at him eyes wide. "Can you hear me?" He said softly, voice like velvet.

I nodded.

"You're ok. Breath in through your nose and out through your mouth. Ok. With me." He took my hand in his and held it to his chest so I could feel it go in and out deeply.

I sighed and blinked a couple times.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

He carried on staring at me, but this time his expression was slightly confused.

"I know you." He whispered. "I know you." He said louder.

Oh crap.


	6. Chapter 6 Logan

Logan

We all stood staring.

"What?" Amy said quietly.

"I know you, how do I know you?" Kendall said stepping back.

"Yeah, you're right, you look quite familiar now." I said tilting my head to the side.

"No, no she doesn't." The dark haired one answered grabbing amy by the arm and pulling her towards he door. "Shall we go?" She said quickly and walked out the door.

"Wait, wait!" Kendall said chasing after them. "Tell me who you are."

"No!" Amy suddenly snapped, Kendall looked shocked. "Im sorry but I just can't." Her face flushed red as if embarrassed and then I saw it. I knew.

"I know!" I shouted by accident. I meant to say that in my head. Damn. I was suddenly grabbed by Nikki who pulled me into an alley just by the Palm Woods entrance.

"You, shut up." She said. I opened my mouth to reply but she covered it with her hand. She smelt nice. "Yes, you've met Amy before, and im sure she made a urh, lasting impression, but she is so embarrassed about it, just keep it to yourself."

She dropped her hand from my mouth.

"But, you don't understand. She has nothing to be embarssed about!" I said excitedly. "Ok apart from the fact she vommed all over Kendall, but still!"

She stared back at me confused.

"Kendall remembers her. He fell head over heels for Amy the second they met."

"But she was chubby and spotty and, weird." She said raising her eyebrows.

"I know, we all thought he was crazy, but I mean, he was entranced. She's the girl he wrote cover girl about."

"I don't know what that is." She said bluntly. Ok she wasn't a fan, I could change that.

"He has their meet and greet picture in his wallet, he always wanted to see her again, and I mean now, shes super hot! No wonder Kendall wanted to speak to her so bad.." I said my mind wandering.

"You cant tell him who she is." Nikki said plainly.

"But why?! He'll be so excited!" I said happily, she covered my mouth again.

"Look, Kendall is Amy's perfect guy. She wants him to like her, now, not the geeky girl she used to be, shes ashamed of that girl, and after everything shes been through, she deserves to be happy." She stared at me eyes wide and I nodded, so she dropped her hand.

"So," I said smoothly. "Whats uh your perfect guy?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked. She smiled back at me.

"Oh you will have to try a lot harder than that!" She turned on her heels and walked back to the group, where Kendall was clearly rambling in a non-interested Amy's ear.

We sat in the geisha house quietly as the waiter came over to order drinks.

"Ill have a pepsi." I said politely as she handed me a food menu.

"Yeah me too." James said.

"And us," Carlos said smiling and pointing to Kendall.

The three girls all looked at each other.

"We'll have a bottle of the white zinfandel." Amy said sweetly.

"How many glasses for that?" The waiter smiled as us boys all looked shocked.

"3." Missy (the dark haired one, so id learnt from James) said smiling. "Large."

"How did you guys get served alcohol?" James said whispering quietly.

"Its these." Amy said pointing to her chest. I suddenly noticed, she had an amazing body. Her toned stomach poked out the bottom of her cropped tee and the word goonies was slightly stressed over her ugh, bigger than average breasts. "Uh guys you don't have to stare."

I suddenly noticed that I had been staring intently, and from the embarrassed looks on the other guys faces, so had they.

"You probably shouldn't drink though, we've got school tomorrow." Carlos said folding his napkin.

The girls all exchanged a quiet look then burst out laughing.

"Im sorry," Nikki said still laughing. "But I find it hard to believe that four 18 year old guys, in a band, living in Hollywood don't go out and get wild at parties."

We all looked at eachother.

"I dunno, I mean, theres never really wild parties at the palm woods." James said.

"No remember that time that we put mentos in fizzy cola and it exploded everywhere that was amazing!" Carlos said smiling brightly. I saw Amy and Missy bite their lips from trying not to laugh.

"So, maybe we're not as wild and crazy as some superstars, I find it hard to believe you three are. You don't exactly look like mini Lohans." I said pushing out my chest.

"Ok then, lets play a game, we'll tell you something about the three of us, and you guess which fact is about who." Nikki said smirking.

"Game on."

"Ok, One of us got expelled from 3 schools but has an IQ of 149. One of us slept with Robert Pattinson and one of us has a tattoo on our buttcheek." Nikki smiled brightly, and Missy and Amy laughed.

"You guys are not what I expected at all." James said eyes wide.

"Is that a bad thing?" Missy said her smile fading.

"No, its uh definitely good." James replied smiling.

"So which ones which?" Amy said smiling. Kendall smiled right back.

"I think," I said scratching my chin. "Amy's got the tattoo, she looks like a rocker. Nikki slept with Rob, because, well..." I said pointing to her outfit and Missy is the genius." I said smiling and nodding proudly.

Nikki suddenly stood up and looked very offended.

"What?" I said confused.

"So you think I slept with him because of this dress?! Because of my blonde hair and bimbo personality right?!" She said storming off.

I looked from Amy to Missy. Amy cringed in her seat. "Uh you answered wrong."

"I don't understand." I said in a weird high pitched voice.

Missy got up from her seat and ran after Nikki.

What had just happened?!


	7. Chapter 7 Missy

Missy

I ran into the bathroom.

Before I go any further, you should know that Nikki, is a major drama queen. Like seriously. I could say it came with the actor territory but that would be a lie, she just loves attention. I stood outside the bathroom stall that she was in, listening to her whimper.

"Oh come on Nikki, come out." I said. I walked backwards and sat next to the sink. Checking my ponytail was still in place and retouching my mascara.

"If you think about it, its your own fault." I said, then the door opened. Nikki stared at me mouth open, angry.

"My fault! That guy just basically called me a slut!" She yelled.

"You asked him to guess! He guessed, wrong, but still it was a guess."

"He assumed that because i wear short skirts, and tight dresses and high heels that im some street walker." She slammed the stall door and walked over to the mirror, pouting and applying lipgloss. My sister was beautiful but she did have that bimbo plastic look.

"Well...out of the three of us, you do kind of give the prostitution vibe," I could tell by the offended look on her face that that wasn't the right thing.

"I'm the only virgin of the three of us!" She screamed.

"Do you wanna shout it a bit louder, i don't think the damn chef heard you!" I whispered harshly.

"Thats why it upset me," She sat down on the other side of the sink to me. "I mean, you know ive made sure I keep it till marriage."

"I know." I said quietly.

"I mean, I just want it to be special. I didn't know I was looking like a slut." She looked at her hands in her lap.

"You don't look like a slut. Look that kid, Leighton."

"Logan."

"Whatever, he is clearly crazy about you, you should've seen his face when he realised he'd offended you."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up as she looked at my face.

"Yeah." I wiggled my eyebrows in an annoying way.

"Cool." She said biting her bottom lip. "Guess we better go back out then." She hopped up, grabbed my hand and pulled me to stand up.

We returned back to the table to find Amy had drunk the bottle of wine. She sat smiling sleepily. Oh god.

"Amy?" I said tapping her arm.

"Yeah?" She turned her head to me, her eyes almost half closed. I looked around the table, to be honest they all looked a little drunk.

"How long were we gone?" Nikki asked, raised eyebrow, obviously noticing the drunken-ness.

"Like half hour?" Kendall said. He was now sat next to Amy.

"Amy got a round of tequilas in, and then another." James closed his mouth as he burped. "And another."

"Amy!" I said like my mom.

"Missy!" She said back giggling. "Oh come on. They need to be shown how to loosen up."

"Yeah I know, but what about me!" I said sitting next to her smiling. She reached behind a menu and pulled out 6 shot glasses all filled with a see through liquid.

"Now what kind of sister would I be if I didn't buy you a little something something." She said winking. I laughed and looked around at the boys.

Clearly they'd never been tipsy before.

Lets show them how to pary.


	8. Chapter 8 Kendall

Kendall

She stumbled out of the ladies room and straight into my arms.

"Jesus how much have you had to drink?" I asked grabbing her arms and propping her up straight. She giggled uncontrollably.

"A few, and anyway you're pretty drunk too!" She slurred, stroking my nose playfully. "You pee'd in the ladies." She whispered. I looked at the door id walked out of. Shit.

"Lets get you back to the table." I said grabbing her hand.

She stayed still, so i turned to her.

"Whats up?" I said.

She stared back at me eyes wide, mouth slightly open.

"You're holding my hand." She whispered.

I looked down.

"Yeah i urm, I guess i am." I mumbled. "Is that ok?"

"Its, of course." She smiled sweetly and walked towards me. Pulling me into a hug. I breathed in deeply, the sweet, flowerey scent of her perfume, filling my brain and making my stomach do flips.

"How do I know you?" I whispered, not looking at her, my face buried in her hair.

"Leave it alone Kendall." She said stepping back.

"Why won't you tell me?" I said looking at her intently.

"Its embarrassing for me." She ran her fingers through her hair. Every movement she did mesmerized me. The way her toned arm lifted into the air and the way she blinked a lot when she was confused.

"Im not going to laugh at you." I said smiling.

"You'll never look at me the same again." She said quietly. "I need a drink." She walked off swiftly leaving me alone and confused.

I sat in the booth, watching her sit at the bar, ordering drink after drink, and not coming back.

"Go talk to her." Nikki said, but i didn't avert my eyes.

"She wont tell me who she is. And I know it matters."

"Its not a big deal Kendall, seriously. Let it go." Nikki said, hand on my shoulder.

"Its important, I don't know why, but she's important." I looked up to Nikki and she smiled at me. "What?" I asked.

"Just, go." She left me on my own once more and I looked back to the bar. But Amy wasn't alone.

Some guy had his arm on the back of her bar stool and was whispering in her ear. I saw her lift a limp arm and push his face away, clearly getting too close. Amy turned to her side, reached in her bag and grabbed her phone, meanwhile the guy leaned over, why was her glass fizzing? Oh my god.

Oh my god.

Fuck.

Shit.

He's put something in there.

She grabbed the glass and I stood up. She raised it to her lips and down it.

I ran as fast as I could across the dancefloor.

Pushing past grinding bodies, fighting my way to the bar. I could see him grab Amy's arm and try and pull her away. She sat limply trying to fight back but couldn't fight back eventually falling off the seat into his arms.

"HEY!" I screamed, grabbing him off her. Everyone stopped. Stared. The music suddenly got quieter.

"What the hell man?!" The guy said. He wore skinny jeans, had curly floppy brown hair, a white shirt and navy blazer on.

"Leave her alone." I said angrily.

"Whats going on?" Missy said appearing at my side, everyone had left the booth and was stood around me. "Amy? AMY!" She yelled as Amy passed out in my arms. James reached out his arms and scooped her up, her head falling back, eyes closed, mouth open slightly. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?!" Missy launched herself forward, but Carlos grabbed her before she could do anything.

"I haven't done anything!" The guy replied. "Your slutty sister is just wasted and coming on to me!"

"Thats a lie." I hissed angrily. "I saw you spike her!"

"Whatever man." He tried to push past me but i pushed his shoulder.

Suddenly lookingin his face I was filled with hatred and anger. I lashed out and punched his square in the face.

The rest seems like a blur, he fought back so i punched harder, the other guys joined in, as missy took Amy in her arms. Suddenly I heard Amy scream as she fell to the floor, blood running from her lip. The guy had hit her. I dived across the crowd of scrambling bodies, aiming for him, grabbing a bottle off the bar, I smashed it into a shard and stared at him. But suddenly the bouncers arrived.

"We gotta go." James said, picking a sobbing Amy off the floor. I nodded in agreement, and we hustled out the backdoor.


	9. Chapter 9 Amy

Amy

My eyes were closed, and I felt the hit of the cold outside air on my body, as someone set me down on the pavement.

"Amy can you hear me?" Someone said frantically.

"I cant feel my face." I mumbled.

"Amy open your eyes."

"I cant feel my face."

"Come on, Amy?"

"I cant feel my face."

"Amy!" Someone shook me, with a pair of large hands gripping my shoulders tightly.

"I want to go home." I said opening my eyes slightly. Everyone was stood over me, as I was slumped on the floor.

"The hotel has a car service, Ill call them." Carlos said turning his back and grabbing his cell.

"How do you feel?" Kendall held up face so I was looking at him, though I could feel my head wanting to flop forward, it felt beyond heavy.

"I just want to go home." I slurred.

"Ok." He nodded and whispered. He reached out and put his thumb on my top lip, wiping it gently.

"Ouch." I hissed without realising.

"Cars are here." Missy said, though Kendall's hand still rested on the side of my head, our eyes locked.

"Ok." He replied. He moved his hand lower to grab my waist and pulled me up. "We'll take this one."

I then realised, we were alone.

I felt my head flop on his shoulder as he buckled my seat belt and sat in the middle seat next to me. I looked out the drivers window and saw it was beginning to rain.

"Rain, In LA." I whispered. "Who woulda thought?"

"Im sorry Amy."

"For what?" I said, still staring out the window.

"Tonight, I should've looked after you. If I hadn't asked you those questions about who you are you wouldn't have walked off and"

He was talking so fast I was having trouble keeping up.

"Kendall I threw up on you." I said slowly and slurring. But my mind told me it was right. "At a meet and greet. I was pimpled, greasy and hideous. So I didn't want you to know."

I didn't look up, but he went very quiet. So quiet I started falling asleep, though Im sure I heard him mumble something.

The next morning hurt. My face, ached. My top lip was swollen, and looked ridiculously hideous and I had the worst headache in the world.

And I had absolutely no idea why, though I woke up, in a bed, that wasn't my own, with someone lying next to me.

"Why aren't I in my own bed?" I mumbled putting a pillow over my head.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't like, choke on your own sick or something." Nikki said stroking my hair softly. "My baby sister."

"Hardly." I said grumbling. "Wheres missy?"

"Well, now that IS an interesting story."

"Hmm?" I said poking my head out from under the pillow.

"She slept in James' room." Nikki smiled.

"They had sex?!" I exclaimed.

"Well no, she basically got very, very upset about, well what was happening to you, she was crying and had like snot and dribble everywhere, it was all pretty disgusting, but she passed out in there."

"Damn, I missed an interesting night. Care to explain my lip?"

"You really don't remember anything?!" She said getting up and putting on her clothes for the day.

"I told you when you were helping me throw up, I cant remember a thing."

"You got drugged, the guys started on the dude who drugged you and you got caught in the fight."

"Dramatic." I said sitting up. "Did I atleast get any action before?"

"Well you and Kendall did share a car home." She said brushing her hair, smiling at me.

"You serious?"

"Hell yeah."

I ran my fingers through my hair, and rubbed my eyes. "I wonder how that went."


	10. Chapter 10 Logan

Logan

I sat in my seat it was past 9 and the girls weren't in english. Kendall sat grabbing his cell every two seconds to see if he'd got a message, but the look on his face told me he hadn't. I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head, man I was tired, last night had been stressful as hell, and I hadn't been able to sleep much.

The door swung open and in walked James and Missy. Carlos, who was sat in the desk in front of me turned and raised his eyebrows at me, I turned to my left and Kendall was giggling.

"James got the V." Carlos said giggling.

"Guessing he's not sitting with us today then." I said watching James and Missy grab two desks at the other side of the room.

Then the door opened again, and in strolled Nikki, looking like a goddess. A long flowing pink dress, gold hoop earrings. Amy followed cosely behind her, she didn't look so great. She wore a pair of tight black leggings, and a sports crop top that was blue, a black zipped sweater that ws open and her face, damn it, she was bruised.

"Hey are you alright?" Carlos said getting up off his chair and walking to Amy.

"Im fine Im fine, just, stop fussing ok." She said putting a hand on his shoulder. She walked down the row of desks and stopped at the only free desk, infront of Kendall. They smiled awkwardly at eachother, as she sat down. I leaned over and punched Kendall on the arm.

Glaring at him through wide eyes I mouthed, SAY SOMETHING. He looked away quickly as the teacher walked in the room.

"Right, first day of the term, and I don't want any hassle. Today we're going to be studying the genre of romance in your favourite novels." The teacher said sitting down. Now I wasn't a nerd, but writing was my passion, so I loved English more than any other subject. Mrs Summers was a strict teacher though and sometimes it got frustrating. She was a pain in the ass to be brutally honestly.

"So first on the list is... Kendall Knight."

He reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper with his work on it.

"Stand at the front please." She said pointing to a space next to her desk. "Face the class, and present."

It was suprising, He could sing, infront of crowds of thousands yet, here he was, infront of a class and im nervous.

"Urm, uh, uh my urm favourite, hmm, book is urh."

"Speak up Knight."

"YOU KNOW WHAT." He suddenly yelled angrily. Everyone in the class went silent, and looked up, even Amy who'd been resting her head on the desk, i assumed asleep. "I don't wanna talk about fiction. I wanna talk about real life. Real love. Love is, strange, complicated. I didn't know what it was till I met some girl, a few years ago."

I, James, Missy and Carlos all exchanged shocked smiles and glances, Nikki and Amy continued to stare in bewilderment.

"She wasn't the prettiest, the coolest girl, but she took my breath away. It was poetry. Magic."

Amy put her head back down and didn't have any idea what was going on.

"I saw this girl again, for the second time, two days ago."

I saw her eyes suddenly snap open.

"And I know exactly who she is, and I know exactly how I feel. And I think im in love with her."


	11. Chapter 11 Missy

I turned in my chair and looked over at Amy, who was starig wide eyed at Kendall.

"What the fuck just happened?!" I whispered to James who was sharing the rest of he classes face of shock, disbelief and confusion.

"Well urm, thankyou Kendall." The teacher said confused. "You can ugh, sit down now."

The door to the classroom opened and in walked one of the bell boys from the hotel.

"Is there an Amy Spencer in here? And a ugh Missy Spencer?"

The teacher looked around the room, it was very obvious she had no idea if there was or wasn't.

"Ugh yeah." I said standing up. Amy was still sat in her seat, mouth open staring at the board at the front of the class. I grabbed her arm and pulled her up too.

"Theres someone at the front desk wanting to speak to you both. Its urgent apparently." The nervous boy said scuttling away.

Amy turned to look at Nikki who sat looked a little pissed off. "Lets go." I whispered in her ear and we walked out.

"What the hell is this about?" I said confused.

"This what about that!" Amy yelled, in such a high pitched voice im pretty sure only dogs could hear. I said nothing and kept looking forward. "You knew!" She snapped grabbing my arm and stopping me.

"Yes fine, I knew that he knew, but why does it matter?! He likes you!" I said grabbing the side of her face.

I stared at my sister. My beautiful baby sister. She always felt like she was the ugly duckling, cause she wasn't as skinny as Nikki and I, and liked different things to us. But she was stunning. I mean, I would kill for those dark eyes, those sculpted brows, her toned stomach, her big boobs and black girl ass. But she just couldn't see it, and it hurt to watch.

"He likes you." I said sternly. "Because you're beautiful, funny, nerdy, cute, and nobody cares that you threw up on him, except you."

She stared back at me blankly.

"Are you the Stevens sisters?" Bitters yelled angrily to us.

"Uh yeah." I said turning to him.

"Well hurry your butts up." He said motioning us forward angrily. "This is Mr Blackwell. He runs an entertainment company."

"Hi." The well dressed man said smiling and shaking our hands. "I saw your audition tapes to get into the hotel and I wanted you guys to audition for my agency."

"No way!" Amy said nodding. "Cool."

"Your audition, im sorry is a little short notice. It'll be tomorrow." He said looking at her. "Youll come in, do an improvised routine and then we've got a band we'd like to see you work with."

"Ok cool." She said.

"And your audition will be next week, bring a monologue, anything you like, and we'll do some screen tests."

"Awesome! Amazing!" I said beaming from ear to ear. "It was so nice to meet you."

"Ill call." He said, shaking our hands again and leaving.

We turned to eachother. "Oh my gosh!" I said jumping up and down with excitement. "Why are you not jumping?!" I asked.

"How exactly do you plan on telling Nikki?" She said biting her lip.

"Oh...crap. She didn't get an offer did she?" I said suddenly realising. "Fuck. What're we going to do?"

"I don't know. I'm still in a state of shock from...Kendall." She said quietly.

"Not for much longer. Here he comes." I said looking over her shoulder.


End file.
